dias de sol
by selena thorne
Summary: las oportunidades son verdaderos regalos en los que hay que aprovechar con los que amas, pero algunas veces no saon tan buenas
1. prologo

Dias de sol

Pov. Bree

** Prologo**

En invierno, la nieve es blanca. En primavera, las flores florecen. En verano, el sol se refleja en el mar. En otoño las hojas de los arboles caen. Y al final se regresa a el invierno Cada uno tiene algo en especial, pero el mas frio de estos se repite. Porque?

Como siempre todo to que comienza con algo termina con lo mismo, bueno...algunas veces.

Al invierno le dan dos oportunidades en un año para ser divertido o almenos es lo que pienso.

Te pueden dar miles de oportunidades para hacer miles de vidas pero una de ellas es la buena.

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, en la que se tiene que ganar


	2. tercera oportunidad

Dias de sol Capitulo 1: tercera oportunidad

Cerre los ojos Una obscuridad y dolor se junto en mis ojos.

Me escuchaba gritar a mimisma.  
Pero el dolor era peor.

Pero abri los ojos despues. Me encontraba acostada en un cuarto negro. Mas tarde me di cuenta que estaba en una mancion debajo del agua. Con unas hechizeras malvadas!?

Nunca en mi vida humana crei en estas cosas y en mi vida siendo ejercito de rayle no se me occurriria eso, ademas creo que con vampiros y lobos es suficiente para el mundo. Me sentia mas intrigada que nadie. Estads hechizeras tenian secretos, como que tienen un nomo de quinientos pies , viven debajo del agua, piensan en gobernar al mundo, bueno yo se todo porque me la paso espiandolas. Pero gracias al cielo no soy la unica vampira aqui, tienen a otros veinticiete vampiros que no se matan asi mismos por que si lo intentan las hechizeras tienen multiples castigos duros para un vampiro. En mis dos ultimas vidas de vampira he pertenecino a dos ejercitos que tienen fines malvados, estas torpes brujas utilizan los vampiros para aniquilar a otros vampiros, recibimos un duro estrenamiento contio, de doce horas.

reviven a vampiros para asesinar a mas vampiros.  
Nos hacen debiles pero fuertes, nosotros dormimos dos horas solo es nuestro unico defecto, pero somos mas fuertes que ningun vampiro, para nosotros los vampiros son como humanos y los humanos como hormigitas indefensas Grec es un vampiro pero no nos llama vampiros, nos llama laidir que significa fuertes en irlandes. Es el lider de vampiros el nos entrena y nos ayuda a calcular fuerzas.

Yo no hablo con ningun vampiro asi como diego y fred no. Solo devez en cuando con grec para analizar lo que hacen las brujas esas.  
El me dice que las hechizeras cambian muy seguido de planes, son muy listas y han estado pensando en enviarnos con los humanos y con los vampiros lllamados vulturi para que veamos que traman. No son tan estupidas depues de todo.

El sistema en este lugar es; En la punta de mayor jerarquia, las 5 hechizeras cullos nombres son desconosidos Abajo de la punta los tres nomos Despues les sigen los entrenadores de arañas( no son como las que yo conosia, estas son mas grandes pesadas, fuertes e intelihentes), de hadas, y grec de vampiros Luego los veinticiete vampiros Casialfinal las arañas Y por ultimo las mini adas inofencivas

Grec es un vampiro, alto de pelo guero, muy palido como todos los vampiros , fuerte con mucho musculo, cuando nos obliga a practicar se quita la playera. Nunca me a llamado la atencion ni nada por el estilo, solo que aveses me molesta con que le de un beso.

Las hechizeras las he visto un par de veses bueno solo a una es palida, es una anciana sin arrugas, jorobada y de pelo lacio y amarillo verdoso. Me imagino que sus hermanas son iguales

Los nomos son enormes, verdes

Aveses pienso que siempre termino en un lugar en el que no quiero estar con mi padre, railey y las brujas feas. Paj!

Creo que solo sirvo para obedecer, pero e llegado a pensar que seria mejor que me asesinaran para ya no sufrir, he intentado un par de veses; molestando a uno de los nomos pero simplemente me siento como una mosca dentro de un vaso tapado 


	3. plan

Dias de sol Capitulo 2 plan Despues de las trece horas de prectica con grac y los veinticiete vampiros nos dieron una taza de sangre humana, algunas veces me sentia en una carcel.  
Grac se encontraba en la ultima mesa muy serio y pensativo, lo que me lleno de curiosidad, cuando estaba asi esque habia un plan, las brujas hechizeras tenian un plan, lo que me lleno de criosidad -hola grec como estas-empese para hacerle la pltica -bien bueno masomenos esque hay un problema -que, que paso -pues...quiza no te lo deba decir- penso en voz alta-pero te lo dire, ya que estas involucradan -tomo aire y solto-las hechizeras han pensado en matar a diez vampiros y con los dieciciete que queden revivir a otros con dones -y...yo em.. estoy e...n la lista-dije sin voz -si .

Cuando acabo nuetra corta charla me fui a mi cama, todos dormiamos en un cuarto. Queria pensar que seria buena idea escapar Pero es demaciado tarde pues a mi y otros nueve nos llamaron a la sala de juntas. En esta sala era como un teatro, adelante en el escenario habia una mesa, bueno un tronco pero en forma de mesa con siete sillas, hay se colocaron las hachizeas Todas tenian su cabello medio verdoozon y eran ancianas sin arrugas.  
Mire a mis compañeros vampiros, ninguno tenia algun poder, recorde cuado diego me hablo de poderes en los vampiros, yo no lo creia pero no sera lo unico que no creere

Una linea de arañas, vampiros, adas y nomos rodeaban el lugar.  
-muchachos-hablo la bieja hechizera-ustedes no tienen lo que nesesitamos-dijo como si estubieramos en un concurso y no ganaramos-asi que no nos queda de otra que desasernos de ustedes -pero tu o ustedes nos revivieron -proteste, me fije en grec el estaba mas nervioso que yo, me alegro que no lo volvere a ver La bruja se enojo de mi contestacion y grito -agarrenla Se desato el desastre, los nueve vampiros que tambien destruirian. El nomo mas grende iba contra mi, pero yo sali corriendo y nadando, cuando me acercaba a la salida el nomo gigante tomo mis piernas con sus dedos, pero yo le mordi, antes de que me llevara con las brujas.  
Al salir no me importo lo que pasara yo solo corria, habia un asqueroso y repugnante olor en este lugar, presenti que alguien me seguia. No quise voltear, la cabeza me daba vueltas, mis ojos me ardian, corria, los arboles eran lineas cafes, mi respiracion estaba mas loca que nunca, mejor me subi a un arbol, el mas alto en dode se veia el mar , algo ladraba y gruñia, eran muchos.  
Ahora tenia dos problemas, los lobos y el nomo ya estaba saliendo del agua, me salte del arbol para que no me viera , y segui corriendo con lobos detras de mi. No podia estar peor. Me tambaleaba muy segudo, cada segundo sentia mas lobos.  
Me encantaria que me mataran pero algo me decia que esta tercera vida seria mejor que las otras dos, mi cueo me pesaba todo me daba mas vuetas, cada vez iba mas lento.  
El corazon de mi pecho me dolia aunque no palpitara.  
Sentia mas frio a mi cuerpo.

No se como ni con que pero tropeze (lo mas raro en mi) creo que con un tronco pero era el momento perfecto para esos lobos, cai boca abajo sentia muchas miradas en mi, no pienso pelear, mi cuerpo dolia, yo temblaba y gemia de el dolor.

-ya matenme-murmure cansada

Todos ellos me veian Pero eso era lo de menos, el nomo debe estar cerca pero no se escucha Me agache para no ver a los lobos que me rodeaban.  
Las hechizeras deben estarenojadas, en ese lugar nadie puede hacer enojar a las hachizeras Seguia esperando, una mordida, un golpe , un razguño, un puñetazo algo cualquier cosa. Pero envez de eso alguien toco mi hombro e inmediatamente me levante en ves de lobos habia personas, siete hombres y una mujer, todos eran de piel como morenita, los hombreas eran muy musculosos y todos e incluso la mujer tenian un tatuaje en el brazo.  
-no te lastimaramos -dijo el que supongo que es el lider -no, no ,no tienen que matarme antes de que el nomo lo aga. Porfabor-dije desesperada Todos me veian como si estubiera loca, pero no es asi yo no estoy...  
-no miren asi -exigi -no estoy loca e..el nomo me.. estaba siguiendo-dije teemblorosa, esas personas no se veian malas Platicaron de que hacer conmigo y yo seguia ahi escuchando -como te llamas?-pregunto el lider -bree-susurre -ok, no sabemos que hacer contigo pero te ayudaremos confia en mi si?-dijo estirando su mano para que me levantara -pues ya que Todos menos la mujer rieron con mi respuesta. No me han dicho su nombre -primero llamaremos a jake para que pida ayuda a los cullen-me informo uno de esos hombre-lobo Los cullen? El clan de ojos amarillos, se acordaran de mi? Esperamos hasta que llegaron dos lobos, yo no sabia que pasaba ni que tenia que hacer.  
-jake , no sabemos que hacer con ella, no quiere pelear y habla cosa raras -de que estas hablando paul? Dejame ver-dijo ese lobo convertido en humano Los dos nuevos humanos se hacercaron a mi -hoye yo te conosco, te querian adoptar los cullen , pero los vulturis te mataron- expreso uno de ellos mirandome, creo que su nombre es jake Yo me quede callada, no queria hablar con nadie Me reconocen pero que haran conmigo? Me tarde un poco en hablar porque estaba temblando y no queria ver a nadie a los ojos -si, me mataron -dije sin animo Todos me observavan ahora , que hare? A donde ire? Porque?  
-y... que haces aqui-dijo una voz de niño, esa voz me srprendio, era dulce como la miel, suavę y no como la de los demas aqui.  
Levante mi cara para ver al dueño de la voz.

El dueño...  
Era un chico masomenos de mi edad humana, su piel moreno un poco mas claro que los demas, tenia una cara de angel.  
Sus ojos...  
Negros Los mas hermosos, senti cosas chistosas en mi estomago, lo que jamas senti con diego En sus ojos podia ver a un nuevo mundo fuera de la tristeza, El bosque La noche El dia El sol La lunas Las flores La dulce humedad Los dos nos hipnotisamos con nuestros ojos, me imagino que el me mira por el miedo que doy

-maldita perra-dijo uno de los humanos lanzandose a mi, creo que su nombre es paul, convirtiendose en un lobo,, metamorfos! 


	4. cullen

capitulo 3: cullen

ese lobo gigante con dientes de leon se arrojo a mi por mirar los bellos ojos de su amigo, el se encontraba encima de mi y yo tratando de evitar una mordida, recorde la ultima vez que vi a estos lobos, mataron a todo mi clan con un mordisco y no solo eso tambien a raley que le agradesco la vida por haber cobrado una venganza, de diego; una vez le pedi a una adita que reviviera o ayudara a revivir a diego, pero me comento algo que ni yo, que soy un vampiro mas inteligente y fuerte que los demas, sus palabras fueron asi ''an nesesita nach relive aveses do shaol níos fearr ná mise ré cad creidimid go bhfuil fíor nó ní hamháin glacadh leis ach b'fhéidir nach bhfuil go leor nach bhfuil a athbheochan cheap'' en español quiere decir ''el no nesesita revivir su vida de duracion mejor que la tuya aveses lo que creemos no es cierto o con solo suponer no basta pero el talvez revivirlo no sea idea'' esta vivo o muerto le pregunte a la adita color verde con amarillo fosforesente gracias a el brillo que producia, casi todos aqui hablaban irlandes y poco a poco tube que aprender, esta ada me dijo ''nose'' y se fue dejandome en apoco me fui olvidando de diego a fin de ya no recordarlo casi todas las noches.

mis pies empugando su pesado y enorme cuello, mis manos separando su bocota de mi carita y mi boca pegando gritos y gritos desenfrenados. si asi terminara todo me hubiera gustado almenos saber el nombre del chico de mi edad.

todo paso muy rapido, eltal jacoob le dijo a ese estupido lobo llamado paul que se alejara de mi.

-y tu igual dejalos en paz-me grito jacoob creyendo que era mi culpa.

jacoob y sam se pusieron deacuerdo para llevarme con los cullen; le pidieron a leah, quil, embry y seth me llavaran con los cullen y los demas a cuidar una push? no tengo la menor idea de a que se refieran con la push.

verde. yo nunca habia pasado por el trayecto a la casa cullen, todo era verde, aveses flores y arboles o solo troncos, todo era verde pero hermoso, no podia decir que era libre aunque corria como un conejo en un mundo solo de pasto, solo que estaba acorralada.

correr era por lo que estaba obligada a hacer.

me imaginaba la casa de los cullen como una cueba pero era todo lo contrario, era una mansion llena de ventanas con muy poca privasidad. me sentia nerviosa por lo que podrian hacerme. todos los lobos se fueron a cambiar, auque solo entramos jacoob y el chico de ojos hermosos.

olia como a...tierra mojada? bosque? canela?

ya me confundi.

subiamos las tensas escaleras, los ecos se escuchaban entre las caras paredes.

los nervios atacaban mi corazon no latiente, sentia un fuerte nudo amrrado a mi garganta, la pozoña en mi cuerpo. mis pies caminar. por suerte yo iba enmedio jacoob adelante y el chico piel canela atras. no caminabamos despacio ni lento. las escaleras se me hisieron eternas asta que...

-b..bree- dijo una persona a la que recordanba con afecto, esme.

todos se quedaron callados sorprendidos, mirandome con sorpresa. no sabia si tenia que contestar algo, todos me miraban, a todos recordaba incluso a la chica que cuando la vi era humana, solo a la niñita a un lado de edwart y la ex-humana.

en mi cabeza trataba de recordar, pero solo mellegaban unos cortos flshblack.

esto se empezaba a volver mas incomodo hasta que alguien porfin pregunto

-c..co..como volviste?- pregunto carolisle tartamudeando.

me imaguino que quiere la verdad

-me revivieron- la verdad

sentia que nadie me creeria si digo la verdad sobre las hechizeras, pero ahh, ellos quieren la verdad quieren que les cuente mi loca historia verdadera

-como? quien?

no me di cuenta quien me pregunto eso.

-es una larga historia

fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir, tengo mi serebro lleno de misterios y mejor que edwrt leami mente y les diga, observe a edwart quien accedio con sus ojos.

-bueno-dijo con su voz de vampiro, aterciopelada- a ella la revivieron unas hechizeras, que tienen ciertos planes para destruir el mundo- dijo pasandose posoña- ellas reviven cualquier clase de ser inexistente para los humanos, ella se escapo porque esas hechizeras pensaban destruirlas y tambien a otros

estaba contestando las respuestas de la cabeza de los demas

''ella es diferente, ella es mas fuerte y rapida pero mas debil en el aspecto que duerme como un humano, todos tambien son asi, y ... me falta una pregunta por contestar- dijo sonrriendo maliciosamente mirando a seth- ¿seth quieres saber que piensa de ti?

la pozoña se subio a mis mejillas y mis ojos se hisieron grandes como platos, no el no quiere saberlo, que verguenza que va a creer de mi.

-que tiene?-pregunto jasper

como?...que tengo?...que me pasa?

toque mis mejillas y estaban calientes, nunca me habia pasado esto.

carolisle se dirijio rapidamente a mi, alzo mi cabeza y toco mis mejillas.

-estan calientes y moradas-dijo preocupado

-yo se porque-dijo alice muy jugetoncilla- bree no te sonrrojes, si seth quiere saber lo que piensas de el no tiene nada de malo-dijo en tono seductor y burlon con su sonrrisa.

eso provoco que mis mejillas se enciedan mas y mas

todos se reian plasidamente igual que este chico, seth que el tambien se sonrrojo pero sus mejillas si eran rojas.

me dio un poco de verguenza.

la niñita chiquita se presento conmigo, su nombre era renesme pero jake y todos le decian nessie.

despues nessie, jake y seth se pusieron a comer, mientras yo veia la tele con rouse y esme, quienes me decian que me tenia que quedar con ellos para ayudarlos, el programa que estabaera de construcciones y decoraciones de hogares, el que me dio mucho sueño, trate pero no logre mantenerme activa y sin darme cuenta cai en el hombro de esme, quien me resibio bien

aun dormida sentia todas las miradas en mi escuche muy poco solo un ''es hermosa'' de seth o creo que fue mi imaginacion, pero aun asi me gusto escuchar esa dulce y tierna voz.

en mi sueño; corria, el nomo me seguia, junto con una bruja y un vampiro, no sabia de quien se trataba pero lo supuse, tenia cabello rojo rizado, victoria. yo solo corria de mis pesadillas, hasta que me logre despertar.


	5. pesadillas

capitulo 4:

estaba en un cuarto gris, con una enorme ventana a un lado que tenia una hermosa vista al bosque, mis piernas temblaban, despues de una pesadilla era el momento de reflexionar; victooria esta muerta y no creo que el nomo venga a atacarme aqui y la bruja...

siempre tenia pesadillas, aveses iguales o aveses mas largas u otras mas cortas y dolorosas.

aveses preferia ser solo un vampiro normal, que no duerme para desaserme de los sueños malos.

esta cama era muy suve, aunque todas las sabanas estaban en el suelo, por mi desesperacion. sentia un frio gueco ,afuera llovia a truenos, queria llorar pero no podria hacerlo aunque pudiera.

me acoste y dormi pero un trueno me pense mejor ya no dormiria,me imagino que deben ser como las seis de la mañana o si no mas temprano, pero, a que horas me dormi; las siete, las ocho, creo que ya dormi suficiente

gracias a dios llego este carolisle a mi rescate

-bree te desperte? estas palida? estabas gritando?-dijo bastante preocupado.

-no.. ya estaba despierta, tube...una pesadilla-dije un poco cortada

el me hiso sentir como una niña que es abrazada por su padre cuando tiene una pesadilla, en los brazos de ese hombre que senti como a mi padre, me abrazo y me acurruque en su frio brazo, el acaricio mi brazo y dijo

-quieres hablar de ello?- eso fue mas un susurro

-no

me quede dormida en el hombro de carolisle.

.

estves la pesadilla fue diferente, yo estaba corriendo, entre humanos, niños, bebes,ancianos jovenes siendo atacados por las hechizeras con clavos, solo habia cadaveres y personas gritando, los vampiroshabian sido asesinados, solo estaba yo, que seguia corriendo y oservando cadaveres a mi alrrededor, bombas, balazos, peleas. seguia corriendo hasta que trapeze y termine en el suelo, y la hechizera aprovecho mi debilidad y...

desperte mas aguitada que nunca, gimiendo.

afuera seguia lloviendo muy nublado, no cambio nada el clima.

agarre mi colcha, me cubri completamente y estabes si llore o intente porque solo gemia

porque, porque me revivieron?, porque a mi ?, porque el mundo es tan cruel?, porque nunca puedo vivir en paz?, porque? porque?

escuche que alguien entraba a mi habitacion, aunque no me quite la colcha, senti por el ruido que eran dos personas,

-mi amor te sientes bien?- pregunto una bllisima voz maternal que tanto me gustaba para la voz de mi mama

alce un poco la gruesa colchoneta de color cafe.

-otra pesadilla?-pregunto carolisle

yo solo asenti. esme me abrazo con amor de una madre y carolisle tambien me abrazo junto con esme.

en ese momento senti todo lo que he estado haciendo, molestandolos con mis tonterias ellos no merecen que yo los este molestando.

-d...deberia i...rme so..lo causo milestias- dije con la voz en un hilo

carolisle y esme se miraron el uno al otro, muy tristes.

-no, eso nunca pequeña, tu no eres ninguna molestia

.

ya eran las siete am, muy tarde segun jasper, y muy temprano segun nessie.

en la mañana alice me agarro de su muñeca, porque me vistio con una playera pegadita de color azul marino, una mini falda de mezclilla, un sueter de mezclilla y unos tennis azules del mismo color de mi playera. todaesa ropa era muy pero muy cara, con solo ver la tela te dabas cuenta que son de marca. eso no fue lo peor, rosalie me rayoneo la cara de maquillaje alrrededor de los ojos, los labios y mejillas, bella no se quedo atras porque me peino con una colita de lado.

pero al verme en un espejo; no me reconosi, era hermosa.. parecia modelo

les agradeci tanto y me pregunte a mi misma si a seth le gustaria verme maquillada

bueno el quiere saber lo que pienso de el y yo lo que piensa de mi.

hoy teniamos planes de hacer una investigacion a las hechizeras. aunque no es la mejor idea, pero si vamos a cazar hechizeras tenemos que empezar ya.

en lo que nos iriamos nessie empezo a desayunar junto con jake, quien no comia se atragantaba de alimentos. cuando les comente lo que pense de la manera de comer de jacoob, nessie se rio junto con esme, aunque jake si parecia molesto pero ponia una cara chistosa para haser reir a renesme, esme se fue a preparar una maleta y nessie seguia riendo con sus ojitos bien cerrados, jake volteo y me miro con una mirada fria y amenazadora, cruel, exiguiendo con la mirada que me aleje de la niña, y sin embargo eso hise. creo que aqui si causo molestia.

caundo porfin terminaron de almorzar jasper, emmet, edwart, carolisle, alice y bella; fuimos a buscar a las brujas esas.

pero el dia paso muy rapido y por mas que buscamos no habia nada, pasamos a cazar animales!

carolisle me dijo todo sobre sus nutrimentos.


	6. seth

capitulo 5: seth

los animales carniboros sabian mejor que los hervivoros pero asi es la naturaleza.

no vi a seth en todo el dia, quiza el no desee estar conmigo. bueno creo que nadie desea estar conmigo.

en la noche denuevo las pesadillas atacaron mis sueños, desperte como a las 3:00am pero esta vez nadie vino.

no pude volver a dormir asi que mejor me sali al bosque, solo queria ser un poco mas libre de lo que ya era. aveses salir seria bueno.

me sali por la ventana de la gran casota. no se escuchaba nadie en la casa lo que me parese extraño. por suerte les deje una nota:

_sali porque no podia dormir espero que no les moleste._

_att: bree_

fue lo unico que escribi.

corri por el bosque. libre. asi me sentia.

depues de estar siempre encerrada incluso en mis anteriores vidas. siempre habia estado encerrada.

llege a un acantilado, hermoso, me sente a ver el cielo, la dulce luna que cautivava a todos, solo podia mirarla. me hipnotizo. me sente a mirarlo

-hola

eso me sobre salto habia alguien atras de mi con una voz hermosa. _seth_

-hola, m...me asustaste-

se sento a mi lado

-losiento, estoy tan feo-eso me hiso sonrreir, no solo por el chiste si no por su sonrrisa

-no, no, no, tu jamas, como crees-solo tartamudeaba

eso lo hiso sonrreir aun mas

-y que trae a una chica tan bella por la espantosa peninsula oypinc llena de vampiros, ñaca ñaca-dijo en modo de coqueteo

lo mire con incredulidad pero aun asi con una sonrrisa, su sonrrisa se veia hermosa en la obscuridad

-yo tambien soy una vampiro

-no, eres casi un vampiro

asenti

esta vez yo sonrrei

-y que trae a un hombre lobo en medio de la noche por aqui-dije repitiendo como dijo su frase

-cuando no puedo dormir vengo aqui, aveses.-aclaro- y tu dime que hases aqui porque no duermes algo

-no puedo, bueno si pero...tengo pesadillas-murmure desanimada

seth me miro con tristeza y me abrazo. su tacto era calido, su cuerpo era calido, cuando me abrazo senti una corriente electrica por mi cuerpo, mas fuerte que la que tube cuando diego me beso, esto era mas real, mas bonito, mas calido.

-yo aveses tengo pesadillas, todas las cuento a mi mama para que no pasen, quieres contermelas?

-no, gracias, no quisiera recordarla.

seth asintio

nos quedamos asi un buen rato mirando a la luna, mi cabeza en el hombro de seth y elbrazo de seth enrrollado a mi, mis ojos se empezaron a cansar

-cual es tu nombre o bueno tu nombre completo?

-bree, bree tanner

me resbale de su hombro pero cai en sus piernas, a el no le molesto porque acarico mi cabello ylo ultimo que escuche de seth

-que descanses bree- y deposito un calido beso en mi frente

.

me quede dormida, esa fue la primera mitad de una noche en la que no tube pesadilla alguna. fue la mejor nochesita de mi vida, normalmente me despierto de pesadillas dos veces por noche pero hoy solo fue una.

depesrte en mi cama. teniamiedo que lo de anoche fuera solo un sueño.

esme llego a mi habitacion.

-bree, como dormiste? porque no avisaste que salias? estabamos como locos buscandote amor-dijo preocupada

asi que no fue un sueño,

-bueno estube con...

no me dejo terminar y mascullo

-seth. verdad?, el fue el que te trajo porque te quedaste dormida, imaginate bree si alguien o alguna de esas locas hechizeras de atrapa, que hariamos?

-losiento, no podia dormir

-y por que no avisaste

-losiento

parecia unaadolesccente castigada por su mama por haberse ido a escondidas, pero somos vampiros, ella no es mi mama y no podia dormir. me senti como avergonzada como si asi causara mas molestia. pero aun asi, no fue un sueño fue real.


	7. practica

capitulo 6: practica

despues de la corta discucion con esme alice me puso estavez un pans para hacer ejercicio, le pregunte para que pero no me contesto, esta vez no me maquillaron ni me peinaron tan extravagaante, solo una cola de caballo, me espere a que nessie y jake terminaran de comer para que nos vallamos al bosque, todos incluso nessie traiamos ropa como para hacer ejercicio, quiza hoy ariamos alguna actividad diferente.

cuando pregunte que hariamos hoy me contestaron que practicariamos. practicar. el estomago se hiso un nudo con esa palabra, yo no se pelear nunca he peliado, en las prcticas de grec yo solo finjia hacer ejercicios, pero aqui no se como practiquen, con el tonto de grec habeses me escapaba a mi cuarto o a otro lado y nadie solo grec se daba cuenta, grec queria que salieramos de novios o nos casaramos pero yo no estoy tan loca como para decirle que si, aveses me daba miedo que grec me fuera a hacer algo que yo no quiero, pero aveses aprovechaba su amor hacia mi para huir de las clases. sentia lastima por el, pero tambien rabia y coraje porque el siempre provocaba que me regañaran y dejaran sin comer.

grec, era alto, delgado, castaño claro, rizado su cabello y muy palido, yo diria mas que los demas, en su caracter era cruel, fuerte, mimado, cursi, cruel y estricto. cruel dos veses porque trataba muy mal a todos incluso a mi.

solo a el le llege hablar, los demas me caian mal, se creian superficiales, mas fuertes que los demas, no tanto como los de victoria, ellos piensan las cosas antes de actuar y no actuan por instinto. ellos son medio fresones y amargados.

todos nos fuimos a el bosque, un gran lugar en la peninsula oyimpic. me sentia nerviosa no sabia que hacer, no me gusta pelear y si dogo que yo no peleo creo que me odiaran por haberlos molestado tanto si nisiquiera voy a pelear.

en este recorrido no venia seth pero jake dijo que nos estaria esperando alla, y en efecto ahi esta seth con los demas convertidos en lobos, lo reconosco por los ojos profundamente negros con un agujero negro, como la noche, como el dia obscuro. esos ojos brillosos, que me hacen suspirar. su color era arena. un dia me gustaria tocar su piel en lobo y espero que el tiempo para eso me sea suficiente porque las hechizeras deben estar planeando algo para terminar conmigo, se podria decir que mis dias de vida los puedo contar con los dedos de mi mano.

no quiero practicar pero ya ni renesme esta mas nerviosa que yo.

al ve a seth le sonrrei y el a mi mostrando sus perfectos colmillos blancos de lobo.

-ok vamos a comenzar,- empezo a hablar jasper -creo que ya saben la situacion, no sabemos cuendo ataquen pero debemos estar preparados, carolisle les indicara quienes y quienes practicaran, bree quiero ver lo que puedes hacer

pase saliba y un nudo se hiso en mi garganta, recuerdo que una vez en la clase de grec trate de pelear y no lo logre, me asendieron a basico y de ahi jamas subi.

oh no, no sabia a que se referia con ello, creo que quiere que peliemos, oh no.

ok vamos.

jasper corrio hacia mi pero yosolo lo esquibe aunque al tratar de moverme me jalo mi brazo y me tiro al piso, esto no era lo peor, lo peor era que todos me miraban hasta seth, deben estar aberganzados.

me levante rapidamente y esquibe cada uno de los golpes que venian para mi, solo alcanzaron a rozarme. no me dolio por suerte pero me logro tirar y coloco su pie en mi, pero agarre su pie y lo tire, me heche a correr y me subi a un arbol el me sigio pero no se subio si no lo tiro y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar hasta que pense y recolecte muchas ramas y le las lanzze una por una, eso le desespero y grito

-basta!

me detube al instante

tomo aire y exalo

-eso no es pelear bree

intente pelear con todos hasta con un lobo pero en todo perdi,

me senti avergonzada, todos me miraban con tristeza, escuche un susurro de la niña ''ella no sabe pelear'' ''no que era fuerte'', su inocencia no tenia la culpa de tener la razon, me fui, yo sola hui del momento.

no queria ver a nadie ni escuchar a nadie, se podria decir que me perdi en el bosque y pensaba perderme mas, no queria ser la burla de todos, no queria que me siguieran solo queria perderme y que me encontraran las brujas para matarme.

soy una desepcion, soy una verguenza aqui, llege a un arbol lo suficientemente lejos de ayi. no queria regresar, solo sirvo paraa dar molestias, tenia la esperanza que algun dia me adoptaran como otra cullen pero no seria lo mejor porque yo seria la verguenza de esa familia.

me sente a un lado de un arbol grueso, y ahi llore, sin lagrimas, me tape la cara con mis manos y junte mis piernas para que me taparan mi cara.

llore otra vez mas, ya estaba lloviendo pero el agua no me caia a mi.

algo toco mi hombro, era algo calido, al alzar mi cara observe a seth, mi unica salvacion, lo jale de su brazo, no me importaria si se molestara conmigo, solo queria consuelo, lo hacerque a mi para que se sentara a mi lado y yopudiera utilizar su dulce pecho de almuada, el me recibio con gusto, se sento bien y me acerco mas a el enrrollando sus brazos en mi cuerpo, apollando su cabeza en mi cabeza y depositando besos en mi cabello. yo seguia llorando depensar lo que hise

-tranquila pequeña todo esta bien- dijo intentando consolarme aunque no servia mucho.

-shushu ya paso ya -dijo en tono acurrucador

-soy una verguenza..., no se... que hago aqui-dije en un hilo, como un niño tratando de hablar cuando acaba de llorar

-bree, no digas eso, todos no equibocamos, ya es muy tarde debes dormir

-no,no quiero ir aya

-entonses ven acurrucate mas- dijo y me ayudo a sentarme en sus piernas y acomodarme en su pecho, el me enrrollo todavia mas

-tienes frio -dijo quitandose su playera blanca empapada, su pecho estaba calientito

-seth...estas calientito-dije enrrollando mis brazos en su pecho

el esbozo una dulce sonrrisa, despues de un tiempo lo escuche roncar y me acerque a su mejilla y plante un tierno beso

-te quiero seth


	8. que estan haciendo?

capitulo 7: que esta pasando aqui?

despues del inocente besito y mi pequeña pero inescuchable confesion, me quede dormida me dormi en los brazos de seth como la noche anterior, era mi lugar faborito en el mundo, junto con el.  
otravez no tube pesadilas en toda la noche.  
pero me desperte en el cuarto gris que dormia normalmente, en la casa cullen, ese cuarto color gris con una cama individual de color marron las sabanas, con dos pequeños mubles en sus costados, y una enorme ventana en el lado izquierdo, sin armario , sin television, sin cortinas.  
pero no despete sola, con seth; mi nuevo y unico mejor amigo.  
cabiamos perfectamente en la cama indidual, el seguia dormido. el traia lo mismos pantalones sucios de ayer, yo traia puesto una playera blanca con un dibujo de kitty y unos pantalones grises, era mas unos pants.  
los dos estabamos muy juntos; el me enrrollaba con sus brazos y yo con mis brazos, con las piernas entrelazadas, el seguia sin camisa, me pregunto si la dejo. tambien me pregunto quien nos habra traido, porque seth se quedo dormido y yo tambien. alomejor alguien de la casa, que pensaran de mi, estaran desepcionados? me querran sacar de su casa? pensaran que no sirvo para nada?  
me sentia tan culpable de haber huido de esa manera tan ridicula, los deje a todos desepcionados no creyeron que yo fuera tan me corren se su casa? bueno si harian algo de eso no los juzgo de odiarme. me dolio la cabeza de pensar que ya no me quieren.  
me movi un poco de solo pensar en eso. senti como seth se desperto con mi movimiento.  
-bree estas despierta?- pregunto el flojote de seth asenti.  
se acomodo para verme mejor; me agarro de la cintura, me subio encima de el para que pueda ver sus ojos y me abrazo mas fuerte, acomode mis brazos en los su tacto me hiso cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo, yo reia por dentro. pense que quizas me abrazaria y nunca me dejaria ir, pero ovio no.  
-como te sientes pequeña?  
-bien yo me quede observando esos ojos negros que me hacian enloquecer, provocaba en mi algo divertido e inexplicable, sentia en mi estomago burbujas? mariposas? era algo muy tierno que salia desde mi corazon. sus ojos eran un paraiso inexplicable. no me logre contener y subi mi mano derecha desde los costados de donde estaba el acostado, no traia playera; yo estaba encima de su duro pecho, su perfecto torso marcado, segui subiendo mi mano hasta su mejilla roja, era tan suave, todo el era suave, su cuerpo, su torso, su carita de angel. su mejilla roja era tan pero tan suave y delicada , acaricie toda su mejillla, me fui hasta sus labios donde el detubo mi mano, no querra que yo este con el? me odiara tambien? derrepente empece a sentir u fuerte nudo en mi garganta.  
se acerco ami mejilla y me dio un besito tan lento, se acerco a mi oido. mi corazon estaba como loco, sentia como cambie derrepente, aunque no palpitaba pero se sentia hermoso, en mi estomago miles de cositas me acian muchas cosquillitasy el nudo quedo atras. , la dulce y delicada piel de seth su besito fue tan agradable y dulce, su olor mas fuerte que nada, dulce, mi estomago volaba de loco.  
me susurro despacio -yo tambien te quiero...no te imaginas cuanto me dejo sin abla, sin aliento, las mariposas de mi estomago estaban como locas parcia mas un zoologico, se separo lentamente, pude obsevar que sus ojos negros brillaban, sentia que me sonrrojaba o mas bien me ponia morada porque conmigo es diferente. recorde la noche anterior, mientras crei que el dormia le dije que lo quera.  
el copio mi movimiento al separarse de mi,nuetros labios estaban a cinco centimetros o menos, seth acariciaba mi mejilla moradita por el sonrrojo, igual como yo acaricie la suya, hasta que sus dedos llegaron a mis labios me acerque lentamente a sus labios, el copiaba mi movimiento, no habia mucho espacio que nos separara, mis mariposas estaban mas locas que nunca, sentia mi corazon temblar de la emocion. cerre los ojos mientras nos acercabamos lento, queria sentir sus labios sobre los mios. su olor me derretia. ueria tenerlo ahora, que fuera mio, y yo suya que el me amara y yo mas. todo eternamente. su mano seguia en mi mejilla, estabamos a dos centimetros.

-que estan haciondo!? -grito emmet riendo, provocando que nos separaramos y que todos llegan corriendo estaba a dos, a dos , emmet me las pagara , no es posible apuesto a que estubo en la puerta espiando para llegar en el peor momento emmet se reia a carcajadas.  
yo me sntia sonrrojada todos estaban aqui, mirandonos. que verguenza ahora que pensarn de mi que soy una...

-que esta pasando aqui?- pregunto carolisle molesto

seth tomo mi mano, la de el estaba sudando de lo nervioso 


	9. un dia normal

capitulo 7 : un dia normal

-que esta pasando aqui?-volvio a preguntar carolisle enoj ado al no encontrar respuesta; nunca lo habia visto asi, tambien esme, estaba enojada. conmigo?.

-n...nada-conteste medio muda

alice, rouse, bella y nessie estaban felizes. edwart no estaba tan enojado el sabia lo que pasaba. emmet seguia riendo, jasper, esme y carolisle solo veian a seth enojados.

-nesesitamos hablar con bree, a solas-dijo esme

todos empezaron a salir, yo no queria que se se fuera, no queria soltar su mano pero trate de ser valiente y lo hice. el se salio con la cabeza agachada.

todos salieron todavia escuchaba a emmet reir, lo que me contagio una pequeña sonrrisa.

de que querran hablarme?

carolisle serro la puerta para no oir las carcajadas de emmet. los dos se sentaron junto a mi, uno en cada lado, en la destendida cama.

-bree nesesitamos hablar contigo-anuncio carolisle

me enpece a poner nervosa

- e...es sobre mi verdad, lo se no sirvo para pelear, pero aprendere, porfabor no me saquen de aqui-dije apresuradamente

los dos s miraron asi mismos

-que?-exclamaron los dos

-bree, nosotros nunca te sacariamos de la casa, nosotros te consideramos de la familia y no queremos que te vayas, todos tenemos errores, solo hace falta practicar un poquitin mas sale prinsesa-dijo esme

me sentia tan afortunada, estaba con las dos personas mas buenas del universo entero.

los tres nos sonrreimos yno pude evitar abrazar a los dos

-son las mejores personas del mundo, yo tambien los quiero como familia.

senti como se miraron asi mismos y sonrrieron.

todo aui era increible no se porque desperdicie mi tiempo en el ejercito de rayley y con mi asqueroso padre, me pregunto si toda via seguira vivo

nos quedamos asi unos minutos

-y...que estabas haciedo con seth? -pregunto molesto carolisle

-aah yo? n..na..nada?

-mi amor no pasa nada solo dime te gusta seth?-pregunto esme

esboseuna ligera sonrrisa.

-si, -dije un poco mas sonrriente

les conte todo con lujo de detalle

esme parecia feliz y carolisle seguia con aspecto molesto.

el dia paso rapido seth tubo que regresar a su casa, en la noche emmet me reto a un duelo en el ex-box

-te ganare mestodonte-dije apretando todos los botones al azar.

- te ganare yo timi torner-dijo emmet

ese era su apodo hacia m, por mi apellido tanner.

toda la noche trate de ganar en ex-box pero me fue imposible y desesperante contra emmet, no dormi nada, ya a las siete am emmet se canso de verme perder y lo dejo asi.

me quede dormida en el sillon, nunca en mi tercera vida habia estado despierta toda la noche.

en mi sueño las pesadillas atacaron; hace mucho no las tenia, ya se sentia extraño: estavez due diferente todos los cullen me sacaban de su casa, seth me odiaba y yo me veia forzada a pelear con las hechizeras, una de ellas me lanzo un hechizo que me desperto de un acostada en el sillon, mi cabeza me dolia, sentia mi temperatura corporal subir,

eran las nueve am, solo dormi tres horas. me acoste hasta que se me quito el dolor.

me levante y m fui a bañar, agarre lo primero que me encontre, un sueter negro unos pantalones de mezclilla y una azul playera.

alice tenia planes conmigo iriamos a el centro comercial, junto con esme, bella, nessie y rosalie.

nunca me habia divertido tanto, fuimos a muchas tiendas donde me compraron mucha ropa, donde no tenia idea de dode la dejaria y ademas no estare con ellas mucho tiempo, pues un dia se que las hechizeras vendran por mi. y eso sera tarde o temprano, nocreo utilizar toda esa ropa nueva que ahora tengo.

en lo que se compraban ropa ellas, bella me llevo a una libreria en port angeles donde me conto todo lo que ha pasado mientras yo no estaba. bella era muy amable y buena persona. su hija ness era una ternura total.

rouse era muy divertida, alice muy pero muy a la moda.

pasamos a cazar y nos regresamos a la casa.

jasper me dijo que seth habia venido a buscarme.


End file.
